A New History FIXED
by Gohanzgirl
Summary: Dive pondering on some simularities. *this should be fixed now, you can read it! with out going crazy!*


A New History  
By Gohanzgirl  
12-3-01  
One Shot  
  
Disclamer: I dont own The mighty Ducks I may pretend and wish I did but I dont.   
  
A/N: Yes pep's after a long and hard couple of months I am back. It may be small   
but its still fanfiction! I really hope you enjoy it and I think I am getting   
back into the swing of things! *happy smile* I may even start a new   
fanfiction... meaning... hopefully a few long chapters... with my usual dose of   
angst, and evilness to my favorite Charecter *dive shivers and hides*   
mwahahahahaha!!!! oh and to ottercub if your reading this Hi and im back and if   
you wanna e-mail me (this is for everyone else to!) I have two dif. e-mails...   
at one point my Gohanzgirl@home.com didnt work but its on know... and if I dont   
respond in about two days try Stace2784@hotmail.com thanks a bundle and please   
review!!!!   
  
  
The silence around the pond was unbearable to a certain Mighty Duck who wasn't   
used to having to study or keep quite while doing it. The young blonde duck sat   
in the corner of the penalty box with his back to the side, one foot hanging off   
the seat the other was up and he was balancing a History book on his knee.   
  
Nosedive had found in the past that studying or doing homework of any kind   
anywhere near a television wasn't the wisest thing he could have done. His room   
got to stuffy. For some reason it smelled worse when he was reading school books   
than comic. He was confused as ever about that one and didn't want to clean his   
room so he opted to look for a nice quiet, clean place. And he found one in the   
pond.   
  
He also found that he didn't like silence for too long and figured it wouldn't   
hurt his 'learning' if he brought along his portable cd player. That sat next to   
his foot and the cord traveled up to, two ear muff type speakers that at the   
moment were blaring one of Dives favorite songs.  
  
The History of earth was one of the last things on the young ducks list of   
learning but he found at school that he had to learn at least some of it. He   
didn't have to learn all of it that would take too long and he opted to just   
learn about the place he was living in. The United States of America.   
  
It was allot different from puckworlds history besides the fact that puck world   
was much older. They had a few similarities between the two though. One was   
race, the color of peoples skin. Puckworld had, had its share of trouble in the   
past between the different colors of ducks. There were even a few civil wars   
relating to the subject. Another similarities was religion, on puck world there   
weren't as many religion's as the earth had but there were a few different and   
many people had disputes about what religion everyone should be.   
  
Nosedive pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes and yawned, flipping the page as   
he did. His stomach grumbled but he ignored it in favor of a few more pages.   
Even if he didn't admit it to any one Nosedive liked learning some new things,   
but only things that perked his interest and he currently was enjoying seeing   
the similarities between his people and these.   
  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement and looked up to see the rest of   
the team skating out onto the ice. Wildwing looked a little miffed at first   
before spotting Nosedive in the penalty box. Skating over the other duck opened   
the door.   
  
Wildwing waited patiently as the younger duck pulled his head phones off of his   
head and smiled at him. "Hey bro whuts up?"  
  
"So this is where you've been." He inquired raising one eyebrow. "I looked in   
your room and you weren't there."   
  
"Nope. I've been here the whole time." Dive said causally while he put the book   
down next to his cd player and stretched his arms over his head. "By the way,   
what time is it?"   
  
"a little passed seven." Wildwing was wearing his gear and had his hockey stick   
in hand.   
  
"whoa! Sheesh-oh-petes ive been out here for nearly four hours." Nosedive almost   
sounded horrified as he looked to his brother and then to the book. "Oh man, its   
already time for practice!" He had been hoping to get maybe two hours of reading   
done and then mess around for a little before having practice. Just mentioning   
the fact that he had been at the history book for nearly four hours his eyes   
started to smart so he rubbed them.  
  
Wildwing smiled apologetically at his baby brother before ruffling the young   
ducks hair. "Go on." He said simply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go on you can skip practice." Wildwing was proud of his brother, and besides   
that fact they all had, had four hours of nothing but sweet silence and reverie   
from the young duck.   
  
"Cool!" Dive jumped up and grabbed his cd player, almost leaving the book behind   
and on a second thought he grabbed the book to. "Thanks bro! I ow ya one!"   
  
Nope you already gave me four. Wildwing thought as the other duck slid past him   
on the ice in his shoes, sliding all the way to the exit.   
  
"So he was reading the whole time?" Duke asked, he had skated next to wing to   
watch the blonde exit.   
  
"Yep."   
  
"What book was he reading?" he inquired.  
  
"Some History book. Why?" Wildwing turned his attention on Duke.  
  
"So I know what kind of thing to buy the kid, If that book keeps his mouth shut   
for that long why not another.?" They both laughed.   
  
"Ok everyone lets get started!" Wing announced to the four others. 


End file.
